The Monster Within a Friend
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: 3/4. Wally finds an old baseball bat and decides to test it out, and ends up meeting a stray dog. All is good, right? WRONG. What happens when Kuki, his love, tells him Numbuh One doesn't trust him? FIND OUT! PLEASE R&R! RATING TO BE SAFE!
1. To Tell the Truth

**Hey there! A new story! New story indeed! Have fun reading! **

**Pairing(s): 3/4, maybe 2/5. I don't know. It comes to me as I type, I guess... XD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, ever, ever, and never will. Sorry. Unless it's the plot. Then I might. Or maybe a part of the title. I don't know. Well, I guess I own my account name... Hmm... I guess I have to look into it. Nah, I won't. Lazy author is really... Self-explanatory. Lol.**

_**Operation B.A.S.E.B.A.L.L **_

_**Because**_

_**A**_

_**Seemingly**_

_**Entertaining**_

_**Backyard**_

_**Aftermath**_

_**Like**_

_**Love**_

**(Author don't get it, either. These are really hard to make up and make sense. Please just read the story! Lol!!) **

"What is it, Sport?" Mr. Beetles asked, rummaging through the backseat of his car. He tossed a few junk-pieces of paper into a nearby trash bin just outside the open car door.

"Could Ah' help?" Wally asked sheepishly. It's not that he _truly_ wanted to help his father; no, not at all. He wanted to see if he could find any spare change or even rack up some points with his dad to get the newest-and-coolest video game out.

His father stopped his digging and straightened, moving out of the way as he did so. He placed his hands over his hips. "Well, Sport," he laughed, "be my guest! Just tell your old dad here if you find anything worth keeping, and he'll be roight sure to check it out. Got it, Son?"

Wally nodded and dived in the backseat even before his dad had completely moved out of his way. He was small, so it didn't take much to make small maneuvers like this.

He shoved his hands deep into the trash pit that, with his help, had consumed the entire backseat floor. His hands immediately touched something hard and round-ish.

Wally's dad noticed Wally's surprised expression and tipped his head, still standing somewhat by the car. "What is it, Sport?"

Wally grunted and lugged out a heavy and long wooden baseball bat. The very tip of the bat was wrapped in either white masking tape or smooth gauze, then there was a small spot near the middle with nothing on it but the emblem of the company that made the bat, and near the handle it was wrapped in a duck-tape sort of material. He, unwillingly, handed it to his father, who held it up to examine the engraved emblem.

Squinting his eyes, he smiled and laughed, "Son, this is a good ol' Louisville Slugger! This is the very bat I used when I was a Sport like you! Why, I'd knock 'em dead with this! I can even hear the crowd now! "Beetles! Beetles!" My name was known world-wide!" Wally's father basked in his youth. With a grin, he lowered the bat and handed it back to the small blonde. "With looik, you'll be just loike yer' old pop!"

"Wow..." Wally murmured, looking the bat over once more. He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. His dad was just so _cool_. If it would've been Numbuh Two's dad, he would have called the bat a 'cruddy piece of junk'. But it just seemed a lot more than that. It now belonged to him. The _new_ Beetle's champion of the baseball world.

"Go ahead, Son." Mr. Beetles smiled, placing a hand on Wally's shoulder. "Go practice and I'll finish the car."

Wally nodded. "Alroight! Thanks, Dad!" he called back, running around his house to the backyard. He set the bat down near a tree on the side of his green yard and set to finding a few large-ish rocks. He set the four down in a diamond shape and ran back to 'first base', which was right by the tree. He retrieved his bat and a metal soda can that he had found on the ground by his dad's car. In his right hand, he hefted the larger-than-him bat in the air, and with his left, chucked the can into the air. In a flash he swung the bat wildly.

The loud _crack_ that makes even the crowd wince sounded out, and Wally cheered. He dropped the bat at 'home base' and hurtled himself towards first, then second, rounded the corner to third, and slid to a stop back at home. He closed his eyes and cheered, trying to imagine the sound of the crowd roaring above his head.

He hardly even noticed the metallic and hollow sound of the soda can dropping to his feet. He glanced down to see a small stray puppy looking up at him with big, beady eyes.

Wally felt a stab to his heart. This dog had gone and gotten him the can back. Was he already trained? He didn't know. He decided to try the dog and chucked the can again in the air. He grabbed the bat up and smacked the can dead on again, and raced for first base.

If there's one thing Wally can tell you, it's that some dogs were just too smart for their own good.

The dog, in a flash, grabbed the can in it's jaws and ran towards Wally, who was now aware that the dog was, indeed, chasing after him.

_One more base to go,_ he thought, _Ah' can beat this cruddy mutt._

And, once again, Wally was wrong.

The dog ran past Wally and dropped the can at home base just seconds before Wally reached it.

Not only could the mutt play fetch, he was an _amazing_ runner! Wally gazed down at the small white-and-brown spotted beagle at his feet, who seemed not even to pant at the short sprint. The dog had such a determination burning in his eyes; even the great Numbuh Four couldn't resist.

"Maybe..." he said with a sigh, "Numbuh One and the others woin't mind if they have a pet at base. But you have to listen to meh roight now, Mutt," he paused, putting his hands on his hips, much like his father, "you've gotta' stay in meh room and do what Ah' say, or they'll foind out."

The dog's eyes lit up. He barked in acknowledgment.

Wally smiled and shook his head. "Okay, _Boxer_, follow meh."

Boxer wagged his tail and picked up the soda can that Wally had used as a ball, and Wally scooped up his bat.

He swerved around the house and walked down the road to the tree-house; Boxer at his heels. He walked to the door and walked soundly in, gazing around the living room.

Perfect.

All operatives were on a mission currently. It was the best time to get some food down Boxer and find a suitable bedding material to use as Boxer's bed in Wally's boxing rink. They just fit so well together; a tough-dog and a tough-guy.

Boxer didn't even stop to sniff the couch or drop his soda can. He loyally followed Numbuh Four into the kitchen and halted at the fridge, where Wally was digging through the cupboard for something a dog could eat.

He finally found a can of tuna. He guessed, since dogs went out on boats sometimes with adults, that they ate fish. Maybe this stray did, too.

He reached into the small silverware drawer beside the fridge in hopes to find the can opener.

Now, Numbuh Four wasn't a guy to make a big deal over little things such as cuts or bumps or scrapes. He wasn't a guy to make a big deal about even a broken arm. And some would even call him stupid for that, but his teammates, one in particular, wouldn't ever.

Right about now, however, Wally was being very stupid and shoved his hand in a drawer with knives in it. Sure, they were only kids, but a butter knife to spread jam on toast _would_ hurt if it were slammed in your finger, right?

As soon as he realized what had just cut him, Wally withdrew his finger. His eyes met the color of blood and he winced before popping it into his mouth like a typical kid would do. Boxer looked up at him with questioning eyes, almost like he had a right to know why Wally had just jerked his hand from a drawer.

Wally shrugged his shoulders, and, with his finger still stuck in the side of his cheek, proceeded to explain. "Ah' just cut meh'self, iz all." Boxer seemed to understand and stepped closer to Wally, dropping his muzzle as if to say 'I'm sorry, are you hurt?'.

Wally smiled at the pup. He was really something. "Ah will be foine. Don't worry 'bout meh."

The dog even nodded, for cryen' out loud! Wally took his finger out of his mouth and looked at it. There was a long cut across the bend of the tip of his finger, but it wasn't too deep, so he shrugged his shoulders and went on fishing for the can-opener, only more _carefully_ this time.

Upon finding it, he attempted to open the can, but only succeeded in cutting the palm of his hand, even if it was just a small nick. He hissed at himself and tore the rest of the can open and set it down in front of Boxer, who sat there looking like he had just been kicked in the teeth.

Wally watched the dog sniff and at the food and look up at him. Boxer was only tough when others watched or were around. If not for that, he were the kindest dog out there.

Wally knew why he was hesitant to eat. "Iz' okay, Boxer. Ah' didn't hurt meh'self. Go on. It's foine."

Boxer was still very wary of eating, but knew it was best when his stomach rumbled, and went on. Boxer's ribs stuck out, letting the world that looked down upon him know he was a stray. He was very grateful that Wally took him in.

Wally glanced down at his hand, which stung from the cuts. He had three; two on his palm and one deepest on his finger. (Somebody hug him already. Poor guy. I'm just torturing the crap out of him, aren't I? Awe....)

The dog ate quickly, as not to torture Wally, although even the author, whose writing this story, can't figure out exactly _how_ it could be considered torture(What a sweet dog! I just love him!!)...

Wally couldn't help it. He picked up the small dog that was just about as big as him, only skinner, and gave him a big hug. "Boxer, you're meh kinda' dog!" he exclaimed as the dog rested it's head on his shoulder.

That's when the door swung open and the surprised gaze's of all of Numbuh Four's teammates fell upon him _and_ the dog.

The dog squirmed and jumped out of Numbuh Four's arms. It growled and stood in front of him, showing off his fangs and his rather bone-chilling bark.

In this case, Boxer's bite _**was**_ bigger than his bark.

"No, Boxer! These are meh' friends!" Wally snapped gently.

Boxer looked guiltily at Numbuh Four.

"Come on, we can play some baseball later, 'kay?"

Boxer seemed to nod and stepped back beside Wally.

"Good boy," Wally praised, petting the dog.

"Well, Numbuh Five's seen a lot of things in her life, but Numbuh Four with a _dog-_ Now that's just _**crazy**_." Abby noted, setting her mission-backpack on the couch in the living room.

"_Numbuh Four, why did you bring a flea-infested dog into our base_?" Nigel asked harshly.

Wally looked down, afraid to let his soft-side slip out. "Ah' found 'em on the side of the road. Ah' thought he'd be soime sorta' use for us er' somethen'."

Numbuh One frowned at the answer, even if it _did_ sound like something Numbuh Four would typically say. He sighed and put his hand to his temple. "I don't suppose you'd tell me what he is going to eat, then? _**Other**_ than our hamsters?" Nigel's voice was thick in British accent, clearly marking his place as leader.

Wally kept his gaze on the ground.

"OHMIGOSH!!"

Numbuh Three's voice could be heard from clear down the block. She tried to run up to the dog, but Numbuh Four protected it.

Numbuh Two had been listening, but hadn't commented. Instead, he had noticed the cuts on Numbuh Four's hands.

Let's just say that when this author types out of Numbuh Four's prospective, she _**really**_ types from his prospective.

"Numbuh Four! What did you do?!" Hogie exclaimed, walking past Numbuh Three, Five, and One to Wally. He grabbed Wally's hand and pulled it up for him to see better.

Sure enough, the author did a really good job of making a mountain seem like a mow-hill, if you know what I mean.

There was a long and deep, diagonal gash on Wally's first finger. It was obvious he had sucked on it to stop the bleeding, and did a good job of it, too. But the three long gashes on his palm were still going pretty good at it, and would need stitches to heal.

Wally then noticed just how much pain was in those gashes when Hogie grabbed his hand. (Awe, man! I am making me hate myself! And that isn't very good! I HATE THIS! Somebody hurry up and give this blonde a hug!! NOW!!)

He was pulled to Hogie's bedroom, where the chubby pilot proceeded to dig through his desk and find a small first-aid kit. He called in Numbuh Three, since she had the medical skill it took to give somebody stitches.

She sat on the edge of Hogie's bed, who decided then it would be a good time to 'leave the two alone'. Numbuh Three didn't get it, and Numbuh Four had to try as best as he could with Boxer siting next to him to try and hide a blush.

Kuki made each stitch fast and painless; Wally hardly even noticed as she worked as quietly as she could.

At the very end, when Kuki had finished bandaging, she had decided to talk.

"Numbuh Four..." she whispered gently.

"Yeah, Kooks?" Wally looked up at her.

"Does your hand still hurt? I can't make it any better like this." she kept her gaze down.

"Nah, Ah' will be foine. Thanks, anyways." Numbuh Four turned and went to slip off the edge of the bed.

"Numbuh Four, that's not it." Numbuh Three's voice was a lot less cheery than usual.

"What is it, then, Kooks?" Wally stopped and turned back to Kuki.

"Numbuh One s-said," her voice began to brake. "t-that he d-doesn't t-trust you v-very much, N-Numbuh F-Four. H-He said t-that the n-next time he found y-you doing a-anything s-suspicious, h-he'd have you... Have you... H-Have you..." tears began to stream down her face.

Wally put both hands on her shoulders. "He'd have meh' what, Kooks?"

"D-Decommissioned, W-Wally!"

**Ooooh! Cliff-hanger! And the suspense builds! Stay tuned for the next chapter! DragonsRuleYourDreams12- OUT! **


	2. The Pit That is Guilt

**Ha ha! Here it is! I'm working at 6:41 AM right now, when I'm supposed to be getting ready for school. I guess I can work some more later on, to... But it's not the same... XD**

**Pairing(s): 3/4, maybe 2/5. I don't know. It comes to me as I type, I guess... XD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, ever, ever, and never will. Sorry. Unless it's the plot. Then I might. Or maybe a part of the title. I don't know. Well, I guess I own my account name... Hmm... I guess I have to look into it. Nah, I won't. Lazy author is really... Self-explanatory. Lol.**

_**Operation B.A.S.E.B.A.L.L **_

_**Because**_

_**A**_

_**Seemingly**_

_**Entertaining**_

_**Backyard**_

_**Aftermath**_

_**Like**_

_**Love**_

**(Author don't get it, either. These are really hard to make up and make sense. Please just read the story! Lol!!) **

Wally's fighting spirit, he guessed, just gave itself whiplash, because he had nothing left to say. His entire vocabulary; whipped down to one word.

"K-Kooks...." he murmured.

Kids Next Door was his life. His friends. Even if he hated to admit it, his love. His home-away-from-home. There was nothing he'd ever grown to like more in his life. And, just to think, that the one guy he had to force himself to trust didn't trust him back- It. Was. Insane.

Wally wasn't a guy to get himself put in situations where others were hurt around him. In fact, that's the very thing he hated doing most. But Wally _was_ a tough-guy. Nobody or anybody would keep that from him, that's for sure. And Numbuh One- Nigel Uno wasn't gonna do anything about changing that.

Suddenly, rage filled Wally. He had never been so mad before. Or maybe it wasn't anger. Maybe it was fear. Or shock. Or a mixture of things.

All he knew was that he wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

But he was the great Numbuh Four. He never felt anything aside from the typical anger he stored within his tiny body, and that of the love from the great friendships he had with his teammates.

If there's one thing I can tell you, it's that Numbuh Four **doesn't** cry.

Normally.

Right then, it felt like a thousand-and-one emotions were passing through him; ones that no human ever knew existed until their entire life was flashed and hung before their eyes.

Just.

Out.

Of.

Reach.

His friends. His love. His entire life, spinning. He couldn't imagine everything being sucked out of his mind. He had been so lonely when he left Australia. His friends and his biggest crush were all left behind; never to bee seen or heard from again.

Because they were dead.

There was a huge earthquake there just days after he had left. If only he hadn't. Maybe he could have stopped those adults from killing off his love and friends.

Numbuh Four put his life in Nigel's hands every time they faced the adults. Well... Maybe not _that_ dramatic on his part, but it easily could have been. Look at the trouble he went through opening a stupid can of tuna. Nigel did a lot more to his teammates than he knew, and this was just plain and simply _**crossing the line**_.

Somehow, someway, a tear managed to streak it's way down Wally's face.

He wouldn't ever be able to show his friends just how good of a baseball player he was. They wouldn't be able to ever watch him from the bleachers, at least with him knowing, as he made the winning hit.

He had never been so scared of loosing what he loved in his life.

He knew that it wouldn't be fear for long. As soon as reality snapped back to him, every emotion would pile on top of themselves and feed the fire that would burn Nigel worse than he ever expected.

It was Wally. If he was going down, he was going down with a fight.

And reality snapped back at him harder than anything he had ever known in his life.

You could literally _see_ the smoke pouring from his ears and the fire blazing around his feet that grew more intense with his every step.

He left the room and walked _somewhat_ calmly down the hall before meeting the gaze of Numbuh One.

Nigel's glasses made it look like he was a cold, hard, stern leader. But, underneath those black spectacles... He was more afraid of Numbuh Four right then than any other person in the world ever had.

He swallowed his leadership and pride and tensed his shoulders, bracing for the hard-knuckled fist that was just _bound_ to come slamming into his jaw.

He was shocked when he saw a pair of pain-filled eyes through Wally's bangs staring up at him like a son that had just been slapped by his father instead of a fist in his face.

In some sense, Nigel _was_ like a father to Wally. To his entire team.

And all the fire that had been burning inside Wally passed out of his body and consumed Nigel, sending him into the black pit that was guilt.

(Author hopes you know this is all mentally speaking. Fire _didn't_ really just shoot out of his body or wrap around his feet and smoke didn't really shoot from his ears. Just kind of a mental-visual-thing for you guys.)

Wally blinked. "If ya' wanted meh out of the team, all ya' had to do was ask." he slung his head low and shoved his hands into his pockets and kept walking down the hall. He turned and walked into his bedroom, maybe to start packing, maybe to just sit and think; he didn't and _wouldn't_ know.

Nigel stuffed his hands in his shorts' pockets and lowered his head. His black sunglasses kept his gaze from meeting Numbuh Two's, who wanted to ask what had just happened, but shut up when Nigel even refused to look at him.

Numbuh One was the leader of the Kids Next Door. He was supposed to know how to deal with this kind of drama within his _own_ team.

Having that said(Or typed. XD), did he really deserve such a high title?

But his guilt trip wasn't over yet.

Numbuh Three came out of Hogie's bedroom with her head hung low, too. She dared to approach Numbuh One.

"Are... You r-really... Gonna' d-d-decommission... W-Wally?" she sniffed.

Numbuh One sighed and turned away. "I... I don't know, Kuki." he sighed, folding his arms behind his back and walking down the hall to his own bedroom.

This was saddening.


	3. Never Looking Back Again

**And... Drum-roll...*!!!* It's 9:13 PM right now, and I put aside off my homework and teeth(brushing them) to type! Yay! And guess what? I get to sit alone on the bus and do my homework! Even better yay! _ I swear, the things I do for you guys... o.0 **

**Pairing(s): 3/4, maybe 2/5. I don't know. It comes to me as I type, I guess... XD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, ever, ever, and never will. Sorry. Unless it's the plot. Then I might. Or maybe a part of the title. I don't know. Well, I guess I own my account name... Hmm... I guess I have to look into it. Nah, I won't. Lazy author is really... Self-explanatory. Lol.**

_**Operation B.A.S.E.B.A.L.L **_

_**Because**_

_**A**_

_**Seemingly**_

_**Entertaining**_

_**Backyard**_

_**Aftermath**_

_**Like**_

_**Love**_

(Author don't get it, either. These are really hard to make up and make sense. Please just read the story! Lol!!)

Numbuh Four sighed and dropped to his knees beside his boxing rink. He was sure there was a panel somewhere around this sot that opened up...

_Ca-chink! _

A small square of the blue, wooden panel swung open on it's hinges. _That's_ what he should have looked for! **_Hinges_**!

There was a dusty cobweb hanging in the door frame, and a few boxes scattered along the crawlspace of his bed. (Lol, a bed that has a crawlspace! That's pretty darn cool!)

He shoved his head into the crawlspace, knocking the cobweb down with his hand. He peered in. It was dark and smelled like sour dirt, if dirt could be sour. There were more small boxes in there, tones of them. But only one seemed to really catch his eye.

The light leaking in from his bedroom lamp shone through the open crawlspace door and glinted the still somewhat-shiny lock of a small, metal, army-colored lunchbox of some kind.

Wally dared to venture farther in and clasped his hands around the curve of the lunchbox. He dragged it out slowly and sat cross-legged on the floor as he inspected the worn outside paint of the box.

Regular army camouflage colors. A typical for a ten-year-old-boy.

He latched his fingers around the small lock and gave it a tug. There was a moment of silence and waiting for something to happen before Wally declared it an 'empty piece of junk' and tossed it aside.

He bent forward again to continue going through his new, or perhaps 'old', storage place when there was an odd, hollow beeping sound filled the room. Wally pulled back out of the crawlspace and looked over toward the middle of the floor, where he had thrown the box. It was sitting upright; he guessed it had rolled and landed that way.

All of a sudden, a dark blue light flashed through the key-hole of the lock and stayed in the air, almost acting like a scanner of some degree; one Numbuh Two would build, nonetheless.

Wally slowly slid over to the box and looked down at it; the blue light glinting straight into his emerald-green eyes. It flashed four bright times before snapping open.

Numbuh Four awed the lunchbox and reached out to open it. His fingers slid under the cracked lid and gently pulled it open.

"Numbuh Four," chimed the lunchbox, "you have activated the T.I.M.E C.A.P.S.U.L.E."

Together,

In

Momentary

Elements,

Can

Alternate

Periods

So

Un-evil

Legacies

Enterprise

(Author still don't get it. Lol. Something about the entire Kids Next Door nation joining together to make sure another thing like in Operation Z.E.R.O don't happen again. At least I think...)

"O-kay..." Wally said flatly, his eyes still locked on the lunchbox.

"Please take out the _Amulet of Aura._" instructed the box. "For this is your item from Numbuh Zero."

"An item from Numbuh _Zero_?!" Wally exclaimed, hesitant to reach into the metal box. "He must have left us all something! And I got the cool thing!"

He stared down at the five items in the box; there was a golden-mini boomerang, a small robotic eyeball, a necklace with a silver pair of shoes on it, his amulet, and a small copper ring with an emblem of a star on it.

Wally's amulet was about the size of his palm with a short, copper chain attached to the top. There was a small sapphire gem embedded on the rustic-golden lid of the amulet that shined brightly in the light of Wally's lamp. On the inside, it had a small analog clock on the left-inside lid, and on the right, there was a slighter larger but lesser emerald gem. On the back of the amulet there was a shallow and rather regal engraved '4'. He smiled at this; at least there was a place to secretly store a copy of Kuki's picture and a good memory of his Kids Next Door friends and missions.

He slipped the box back into the crawlspace without it's lock and swung the crawlspace door closed; he used the lock to latch the door closed. Tight.

He rummaged through his drawers and desk and rounded up everything worth taking with him. He was sad to reveal he only has four items in his arms; a picture of him and Kuki sitting by the beach together, a trophy Kuki had made for him for being the best friend _and_ Rainbow-Monkey ever, a small robotic fly Numbuh Two had made for who-knows-what-reason, and a picture of him, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Five, and Kuki sitting with the hamsters, all drinking sodas. He laughed as he remembered the time when Kuki set them all free(Operation P.O.W.U.H-O.U.T) for a 'vacation'.

That's the one thing he would miss the most; Kuki. Come to think of it(And he had become very open with **_himself_** about liking Kuki), he didn't have the chance to tell Kuki how he felt about her. Or even steal a kiss. He almost blushed at the thought, if it hadn't been so saddening.

It had **_all_** been so saddening lately.

His amulet now loosely hung from his neck and was slipped snugly under his orange hoodie, so nobody would question or try to take it from him. He slipped to the kitchen and retrieved his baseball bat and then out of the base without another word to his _former_ teammates. At least he would be able to see Kuki again, and make his move then.

Boxer, since then, had been told to wait outside by Numbuh Two since Wally had gone to his room. And there Boxer still was; can still in his mouth.

Wally greeted his dog and descended down the base steps for probably the last time in his life. His thirteenth birthday was just months away, and he planned to stay away for at least that long.

…....Maybe not with Kuki. But defiantly everybody else.

And a tear slipped down Wally's cheek again.

The shadow of a proud dog and boy walked down the road, away from the tall base, tears threatening to splash against the pavement, but never did.

**Sweet! Another chapter! But it's not over yet! I just thought I should give Wally a moment of (somewhat) peace before the next suspenseful chapter! Trust me, it'll keep you on the edge of your seat! No, wait, better yet, on your toes! FORGET THE CHAIR! **


	4. Monster Songfic chapter!

**I wonder how streekz-the-werecat does that. She is amazing at writing, and is incredibly popular on here. Check out some of her fics. They are really good. Well, if I had more than _three_ reviews, maybe I'd update a little faster. Anyhow, it's getting here, so... Other people reading this would be much appreciated. Thanks again, you guys. Those of you who review- you are awesome.**

**Pairings: 3 /4 or maybe 2/5. I don't know. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, ever, ever, and never will. Sorry. Unless it's the plot. Then I might. Or maybe a part of the title. I don't know. Well, I guess I own my account name... Hmm... I guess I have to look into it. Nah, I won't. Lazy author is really... Self-explanatory. Lol.**

_**Operation B.A.S.E.B.A.L.L **_

_**Because**_

_**A**_

_**Seemingly**_

_**Entertaining**_

_**Backyard**_

_**Aftermath**_

_**Like**_

_**Love**_

(Author don't get it, either. These are really hard to make up and make sense. Please just read the story! Lol!!)

Wally looked around. There was something odd going on. The energy in the area was just so much more vibrant.

And, for some reason, it irritated Wally.

He shook his head and tried to keep walking on, but his legs wouldn't move. Boxer looked up at him with, at first, innocent eyes.

Wally knew something was horribly wrong when the dog's eyes flashed red.

The edge's of its mouth slowly curved up into a wicked grin. It slowly rose to it's hind legs. Wally tried to step away from the dog, but couldn't. The energy from the dog was sucking his own in.

And the amulet's jewel had started to glow immensely.

The dog threw back it's head and laughed. "Wally, did you really think I was a dog?"

Wally's sucked in a breath of air; it felt like his lungs weren't getting enough. Suddenly, his chest was pulled forward by the claws of 'Boxer'.

Wally watched blood start to stain his orange hoodie. His eyes flashed black and a giant pool of black mist filled Wally, lifting him off he ground.

His green eyes became slits and colored red. His blonde hair shot, in length, down to his back. His fingernails became long and cracked. He became considerably taller. Everything dropped out of his hands.

The picture frame fell to the ground and it's glass shattered.

He growled like a wolf. There was only one thing on his mind; the blood of his former teammates.

His arms stretched down to the ground and he leaned forward. He ran at the speed only a cheetah could obtain back to the base.

What really had just happened didn't look the same to other people. It looked like a boy forgot something, turned, dropped a picture frame, and ran back to his tree house.

The protective aura that Wally's amulet carried with it plus the evil omen of Boxer's aura kept his 'secret' transformation into a demon a secret.

Wally was at the base before he even knew it. His thoughts were swirling in his mind rapidly; his body was moving and acting on it's own.

"H-Hey! What's going on?!? Why do I feel so angry? What is this power within me?" he asked in his mind.

_Give into the power..._ he heard a voice hiss deep in the back of his mind. It must have been the _real_ Boxer.

Boxer the _demon_.

"G-Give into what, Boxer?!" Wally asked.

(This is all within his mind, of course.)

_This new power, of course. I took on the form of a dog because my true form is untrustworthy for the sheer judgment of looks. I now gave you the power I hold in my body. If you accept it and let it run with the blood in your veins, Nigel will trust you again. Everybody will._ Boxer growled.

Wally's mind's eye blinked as it watched a set of claws begin to dig into a metal door.

"Will I be able to control my body again?"

_Yes, you will, Wally. You will control both your regular state and this state. But you must give into the rage; you must first know your mission, or you will not be able to control your body. And that is the one line and _only_ line I will ever step over; when you need help from me. _

(Hey, guys, author here. It's 1:06 AM right now, and I am up writing for you guys. It's either I am too crazy, or I love you guys just too much. Well... Maybe it's a combination of the two. Lol! Just thought you should know the lengths I go to for y'all.)

Wally's head flooded with doubtful thoughts. This was like sealing a deal with the devil for your soul. Or gambling your life for some random card out of a deck of 60.

Wally's lips slowly curved up into a wide, pointed grin with a fang poking from the corner of his lips. He brought his clawed hand up enough for his slitted eyes to see. Everything was in a black-and-white-and-gray scale now.

He clenched his hand into a hard fist. It felt good to be in control of such a big and powerful body.

Wally looked at the metal door and put his claws into the small crack in the middle of the two that sealed them together. He used his brute strength to pry them open.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

An alarm sounded from within the base. Numbuh Two whipped around and glanced up at the red, flashing alarms above him. Numbuh One came from his room in a rush.

"Numbuh Two, what is the problem?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Numbuh One." Hogie reported honestly, turning to look at Nigel before turning to a computer screen built-into-the-wall and traced his finger over a few markings of a drawing of the base. There was a large circle near the first floor of the base, when everybody was at the very top floor.

"Report back, stat, Numbuh Two!" Nigel snapped, ducking back into his room. He came back out with two mustard-blaster-things(Author don't know what they're called and is too lazy to learn. Sorry!) and handed one of them to Hogie.

"Report confirmed, Numbuh One. There's a security breach in Numbuh Four's quarters! Numbuh Three is already on it, but I suspect she's going to need backup!"

"Send Numbuh Five there, also. I want you to come from behind, Numbuh Two." Nigel ordered, running down the halls.

Numbuh Two grinned and clasped his hands around the trigger of the mustard-blaster. "Finally, some action."

Numbuh Five raced around a corner and bounded down a set of stairs and was greeted by Numbuh Three.

"There's a m-monster!" Kuki exclaimed.

Numbuh Five peered around the corner of the staircase. She saw a seven-foot tall beast with huge claws slowly walking around the base.

"Numbuh Five sure would have regretted saying this in front of Nigel, but she sure wishes Numbuh Four was here." Abby looked back at Kuki.

"Numbuh... Three..." Wally growled, slowly turning his head. The base was dark and hi voice was low and deep. He truly felt like a demon.

"Did Numbuh Five just hear what that thing said...?" Abby's jaw almost dropped.

"W-Wally..." Numbuh Three whispered. She put one hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp.

Wally looked around. "Kooks..." he murmured a little louder. "Come on... Kooks... Come out..." he called.

_Wally, they don't know it's you. You try and reason and they'll catch you. It you're caught, they'll decommission you. Hurry and kill off that pesky leader and leave. Your girlfriend can wait. _

"She's not my girlfriend!" Wally screamed within his mind.

_Just do it. _

Wally sighed and nodded, then turned his head again. A tail had long-since formed, and he flicked it back and forth.

Numbuh Five looked at Kuki. "What do you wanna' do, girl? We need a plan."

"There's no 'we' in this. I know what that monster is and what it wants." Kuki's voice almost broke.

Abby looked worried but nodded. "Okay."

Kuki slowly stepped out from around the corner. She stared at the monster lurking around the base.

Wally blinked. He felt as if he was trapped within a giant machine that he could control. He was scared. He was being eaten alive by Boxer's aura.

This dog was a demon created by the adults.

And Wally's body had been taken over by it, even if Boxer himself said Wally could control it.

We all know that a deal with the devil backfires eventually.

Wally's head turned. It was him. His body. Swimming in a pool of black mist. He was trapped within the walls of this body. He blinked again. He knew how this demon played it's game. If he struggled, the demon would take over. If he stayed calm and used anger as his only way to move, he would kill his friends.

Kuki's eyes locked on with Wally's. She saw Wally in those demonic eyes. She knew Numbuh Four was trapped.

She also knew that the rest of the team would try to decommission him or even kill him if she didn't help him.

But how...?

Wally slowly stepped forward. A huge blast of yellow came hurtling towards him, and hit him in the chest. He stumbled back a few feet. Numbuh Five had her blaster held up and her finger around the trigger.

"Don't... Do it... Abby..." Wally begged.

Abby slowly looked up at him, her eyes shaking. Was this really...? No. The adults must be playing a trick on them.

_Wally! Don't do this to yourself. You want to be in control, don't you? Don't make me cut you down, because I have everything in my power to. Get back to your duty! _

Boxer's growl was fierce and demanding. It made Wally wince.

He felt a kick to the back of his head and toppled forward. Numbuh One stood on his back and grinned. "No monster will destroy _my_ team."

It's not that Wally did this because he _had_ to. He _wanted_ to, nonetheless.

"_**Did you ever think that you put your own team in danger, Nigel?!?"**_ Wally roared, flinging the leader off his back and into a wall.

He sat up. (His voice and Boxer's joined will be like _**"this"**_. Boxer's voice is like _this_, and Wally's voice is like "this". _**"O"**k_"ay"? Lol.)

Nigel grunted and pealed himself from the wall.

"_**Did you ever think that your greatest warrior would be your greatest enemy, Nigel?!? Or did you just think about yourself!? You were afraid you would loose your power as 'top dog'! You never thought about anything but yourself! And that will always separate the leaders from the fighters!" **_Wally roared as loud as he could.

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

Numbuh One ripped a piece of wood from the wall and charged at Numbuh Four, slamming it into his arm.

_So stay away from me_

_The beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it..._

Wally screamed out and pulled the wood from his leg. He got to his knees and grabbed Numbuh One by the collar of his shirt. He flung him at the end wall in the hall and proceeded to walk down it. His breath was heavy and stale as a pool of crimson ran down his leg.

_It's scratchen' on the walls_

_In the closet_

_In the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it..._

There was a limp in his walk. Numbuh One tried to pry himself from the wall again, but there was a large splinter in his side that pinned him to it.

_Hiden' under the bed_

_In my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this? _

"Numbuh Four! Stop!"

_Make it end! _

_I feel it deep within!_

_It's just beneath the skin! _

"Wally! Please!" Kuki begged, running at Wally and latching onto him. "What are you!?"

_I must confess that I feel like _

"_**A monster! I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun!" **_

"What are you saying, Wally?" Kuki sobbed.

"_**I must confess that I feel like a monster!" **_

**Ooooh! Cliff-hanger! The song lyrics used in here were "Monster" by Skillet. That song inspired this story. Just had to include that bit. Lol. Bye!**


End file.
